Transfiguration Homework
by Weird Not Boring
Summary: An all dialogue oneshot. Lily and James. Lily needs help with her Transfiguration homework . . .


_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Nothing more.**_

_**Okay, to make this clear: Each line signifies a different day/ week passing by. This does not take place within one day. Most of the spells used are made-up, so please, do not try them at home ((winks)).**_

"What do you want, Potter?"

"James."

"_Potter._"

"I just wanted to talk to you . . . is that such a crime?"

"When we are supposed to be working on our Transfiguration homework? Yes."

"I already finished mine. Want help?"

"No thank you, Potter."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"What is the correct wand movement for transfiguring a goblet from thin air?"

"A swish, two flicks, and a circular movement, Lily."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Is this a verbal, or a non-verbal spell?"

"Both. But non-verbal is more useful."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Is the pronunciation CarCHESium COOrior or CARchesium CooriOR?"

"CARchesium CooriOR, Lily."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Goodbye Potter."

"Wait . . . Lily! Where are you going?"

"I finished my transfiguration. I'm going to hang with my _friends._"

"I thought we were friends!"

"We're not. Hopefully I won't see you later."

"Goodbye, Lily."

* * *

"Good morning Lily!"

"What are you doing here, Potter? It's a Hogsmeade Saturday, shouldn't you be with some bimbo snogging your brains out in Madam Puddifoots?"

"There's no where else I'd rather be right now than with you, Lily."

"Then I'm sorry, but I doubt you'd want to waste your Saturday watching me study."

"I could help you!"

"No, Potter. Go be with your friends somewhere."

"But you are my friend."

"Well . . . er, fine, stay here if you want, just don't bother me."

"Okay, Lily."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"What is the spell to make a inanimate object animate?"

"Anima Feralis."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Is this verbal or non-verbal?"

"Non-verbal."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"How does this spell help us in everyday life?"

"It allows us to protect ourselves by using it as a distraction."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Well . . . erm . . . see you later, Potter."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and talk?"

"I'd um, I'd better go."

"Okay."

"Goodbye Potter."

"Goodbye, Lily."

* * *

"Lily? Are you busy?"

"I'm actually doing my Transfiguration homework, Potter."

"You seem to have a lot."

"It only takes me a little longer, is there a problem with that?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean to offend you Lily! Please, I'm sorry."

"Fine. Just don't bother me."

"I won't."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Potter?"

"Yes? Do you need me to help you?"

"I don't _need _you to!"

"Of course I will help you, Lily."

"Thank you."

"Now, what is it that you need help with?"

"Well I . . ." . . .

* * *

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Can I ask you something, in private?"

"Sure."

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Okay, we're out of the Great Hall. What do you need?"

"I need your help with my Transfiguration homework."

"But DADA starts soon! Are you sure you want to miss it?"

"I need to pass Transfiguration."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you sure you don't mind missing your favorite subject?"

"I'd miss anything fo you, Lily."

"Thank you, Potter."

"No problem."

"We'd er, better find someplace to study."

"I know a place, I'll show you . . ." . . .

* * *

"Potter!"

"Lily? What are doing in my dorm at 2 am in the morning?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"My Transfiguration homework."

"Okay . . . erm, hold on . . . let me find my glasses . . ."

"OOF! Here they are."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Thank you, Lily. Sorry . . I err . . ."

"Don't mention it, Potter.'

"Let's go . . . we wouldn't want the guys to find you in here . . ."

"Thank you, Potter."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"What was that for?"

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, Potter. Don't get too cocky."

" . . ."

"But for your information, it was to thank you."

"It's no problem, Lily."

" . . ."

"Now let's get to work on your Transfiguration then get back to sleep, k?"

"Thank you, Potter."

"James."

"James." . . .

* * *

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"I don't mean to bother you, but do you think you could help me with my transfiguration homework?"

"Sure. Hold on. Let me go tell Sirius I can't go tonight . . ."

" . . ."

"Okay. Let's study."

"Thank you. Now, I have a question about problem 13 . . ." . . .

* * *

"James! I need help!"

"Anything, Lily."

"Can you help me with my-"

"Transfiguration homework?"

"Yes."

"Lily . . . are you blushing?"

"NO! I was . . . erm, running to find you, and I'm still slightly out of breath."

"Okay. We'll wait for you to catch your breath, then."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being my friend."

"It's no problem, Lily."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Do you like anyone right now?"

" . . ."

" . . ."

"I thought it was obvious I like you."

"Oh."

" . . ."

"I think we'd better start on my Transfiguration homework, now."

"Okay." . . .

* * *

"James?"

"Yes, Lily? More Transfiguration homework?"

"No. I finished it."

"Oh. Then what do you need?"

"James . . . I need to tell you something, but I don't know how, and I . . . oh Bugger it!"

"Lil-"

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Does this mean we're friends?"

"I'd like us to be more then friends, James."

"Oh. Right. That's why you kissed me."

"Exactly, James."

"Can we do it again?"

"I'd like that."

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Lil, you're amazing."

"Thank you."

"You seem to be saying that a lot."

"I know."

"Lil, Are you sure this is what you want, I mean, if you just want help on your Tran-"

"James? Shut up and kiss me."

"No problem."


End file.
